Marco:Growing Beyond
by robertw.saninocencio
Summary: After the ending of Season3 Marco is trying to figure out what to do with his life. Follow as Marco becomes his own person. Watch as he moves foward with his life.


I do not own Star vs. the forces of evil.

Anime, Cartoon, and movie ideas will be added. Do not own either.

Chapter One

Before this chapter begins I want to point out that it will not start of seeming like a Star vs. the forces of evil. This chapter is to build up for later. Next chapter it will be better. Also the writing will improve, I know I'm not the best, but I've only written so many stories. SO please bear with me. Enjoy.

Marco Diaz sat in his Mewni room with a lot on his mind. Currently his thoughts were on the words Tad said to him not to long ago. Marco had not listened to them then, but he would listen now. Maybe it was because Marco finally realized that he was attracted to Star.

'You have dimensional scissors! You can relax at home, eating chips and drinking soda as much. You can come and visit Star whenever you want without interrupting your earth life. You chose to come here to be closer to Star and make yourself miserable. When it comes to making your own life miserable, you are the king,' rang Tad's words in Marco's head.

Marco shook his head and tried to focus on something else, but it only brang him back to the cause of these thoughts. Not to long ago he and Star were caught in a photo booth, and Marco kissed Star. At the time he claimed it was to free the both of them, but after so much thought he knew the truth.

"Why is it that my love life sucks so much? First I like a girl who I could never tell my feelings to, and when I do get her I lose her do to my feelings changing. Next I fall for a girl who is older than me by an unknown amount of time, and only liked the adventurer me. Finally a princess, who happens to be my best friend and dating. Just great," Marco sighed.

Marco decided that he needed to focus on something more meaningful. Quickly he walks into his closet and grabs his scissors. After he has his armor on Marco summons two fire swords from his dimensional scissors and sheathes them in his suit sheathes. Quickly he makes his way downstairs to Sir Lavabo.

Entering the laundry room Marco finds the knight fighting some of the royal clothing possessed by magic. Marco jumps into the fray by pulling out the sword on his right hip and charging in. One of Queen moons shirts transformed into a wolf like monster and jumped at Marco.

Marco avoided the monsters lunge by rolling underneath the beast. Before it could turn and swipe at Marco, Marco stabbed it in the leg area. As soon as the blade touched the shirt it poofed back too normal.

"Good job squire Marco. Your skills with a blade have improved; in fact soon enough I can see you surpassing me I the blade," said Sir Lavabo as he struck another shirt down. Marco smiled at the praise. He didn't have time to enjoy it however as his danger senses kicked in and he drew his other sword to slash a bear dress of Star's.

For the next hour both men would be fighting all of the clothes of the royal family, making sure they were transformed back to normal and washed. When the two were done it was already nighttime. Sir Lavabo looked at his squire and realized it was time. He had not had Marco as a squire long, but he had done a lot for this kingdom.

Marco helped save their princess various times when Star was on earth. He involved himself in a war that was not his, and fought for them even when they as knights gave up themselves. He did duties that he did not want without complaint, and always did his best. Sir Lavabo thought it was time for Marco to become a knight.

"My young squire, it is time for you to join me as a knight. I know you have not been a squire long, but you have done too much to not be a knight. Your skills are already better than mine when I became a knight. I will make you a knight, but only after you complete a task for me," said Sir Lavabo. Marco looked at him with interest./

"What do you want me to do Sir Lavabo? Fight more clothing monsters? Clean all the clothes alone? Maybe clean the lint machine by myself?" questioned Marco. Sir Lavabo looked at the boy with recognition in his eyes. He saw himself in this young man. Lavabo chuckled.

"No young squire. I want you to go claim your sword as a knight," said Sir Lavabo. Marco looked at Lavabo with a questioning glance. Lavabo decided to fill him in on Mewni knight culture.

"Okay young squire listen to me well. Mewni knights are knighted in two ways. The royal family is knighting one. After the way you fought for us in the fight against Toffee I am surprised you were not knighted immediately. But we are not going to focus on this. We will focus on the second way to be knighted.

"For the second way to be knighted you must find your weapon in the multiverse. I as a knight take you to the knight room and send you off with a magic portal. This portal takes you to where your sword is. You must find your sword and take it. For every knight it is different. Some get their sword by just buying it. Others must fight for it.

"Marco when you claim your sword you will return here and a suit of armor will be forged for you, depending on your skills. After that I will begin a ceremony to knight you. When it is completed you will wear your armor for a while, mainly to show your position as a knight," said Sir Lavabo. Marco looked on in awe. He needed something good to happen to him and this was it.

"Thank you Sir Lavabo. I really need something good to happen with how my life has been going lately," said Marco. Sir Lavabo was going to question what he meant, but decided against it. Marco was strong and would be a knight soon. He needed to learn to lean on himself now.

Sir Lavabo left the laundry room and motioned for Marco to follow him. The two walked to the lowest level of the Mansion and found themselves looking at a portal door. Sir Lavabo raised his weapon and the portal dropped, revealing a normal door. The two walked in.

The room turned out to be a completely white room. Nothing was in it except the door. Marco was looking around, but was brung back to reality after a slap to the head. Marco turned to his knight and saw he was in the Indian sitting position.

"I wish you good luck, future knight," said Lavabo. Before Marco could respond he was whisked away by a portal. When he could see again he realized he was in a grassy mountain area. Looking around he saw a village.

After a five minute walk he got to the village and saw no one was there. He searched for a while, but no luck. He had a bad feeling in his stomach.

"Hello mister," said a young childish voice. Turning around Marco finds himself staring at a young boy in rags. Marco decided to ask the boy what happened.

"All the people in my village died trying to pull the sword in the center of the city out. They all wanted to pull it out because it is said however pulls it out is to be the King of a long forgotten kingdom of Mewni. I was the only one to not try and pull the sword. The rest died when the blade rejected them," said the boy. Marco looked on horrified. Was the blade that killed people the one that he needed to pull out?

The soon be to knighted man went to the swords location and looked at it. Marco had been in contact with a lot of different things since he began to hang out with Star not to long ago. This sword gave of a feeling of both purity and corruption. Marco went to the sword and made to pull it out, but turned back to the young boy.

"Hey I never asked you your name. What is it?" questioned Marco. The young boy looked at Marco and gave a sad smile.

"My name is Arthur Pendragon. I am the last survivor of this town. That sword is the holy sword Excalibur, the sword in the stone," answered the boy. Marco needed to know one thing before he tried to pull the sword.

"Do you have anywhere you can go?" asked Marco. Arthur looked at Diaz and shook his head. Marco sighed. His conscious would not let him try to do something this stupid when someone else's life was in danger.

"Okay I want you to follow me back to Mewni. After I bring you there I can return and try to pull out this sword," said Marco. Arthur looked at him with a curious look.

"Okay, but I have a question. Why are you going to try to pull a sword that may kill you?" questioned Arthur. Marco was going to answer, but then thought about it. He would normally never do something so stupid as this. Yes he was to be knighted and needed to pull a sword, but who said it was the first sword he saw. Was trying to avoid his thoughts on Star so much he ignored common sense.

Marco moved to open a portal to Mewni, but his instincts kicked in. Marco charged forward and tackled Arthur to the ground. As the two landed on the ground a black blur passed by where they were. Marco looked up and saw a black dragon.

"It seems as if the black dragon Fefnir has come to kill us," said Marco simply. Marco looked at him with a shocked look.

"Ok first WHY!? Second what is up with all the things this village has to kill you?" questioned Marco. Arthur shrugged.

Marco picked up Arthur and began to run threw the village, avoiding the attacking Fefnir. Marco realized instantly that this was another enemy that he could not defeat.

Marco ran into a building, threw Arthur in a safe area, and ran out the back. Marco planned to get Fefnir far enough that Marco could portal to Arthur and portal to Mewni. He did not plan on a blast of fire forcing him to lose his scissors.

"What am I going to do?" questioned Marco to himself. He saw the sword from the village again and began to run to it, but Arthur ran back into his mind. He was a young kid who could not fight this monster. He needed to be saved, and trying to pull this sword could kill him. Marco rolled in time to avoid a tail whip from Fefnir.

Marco was going to continue running, but the world turned white. Looking around Marco saw Arthur staring at him.

"Not bad. Not bad at all. Most knights who try the knighting trials leave me to die, but you did not. You deserve a powerful blade," said Arthur. Marco tilted his head.

"Okay look. The knighting trials are always the same for Mewni people, but the choices they make increase or decrease intensity of the test. Depending on my score I give you a knights sword equal to my rating. You did a good job so I will give you the sword of the dragon slayer. I give you Balmung," said Arthur. Before Marco could speak he passed out.


End file.
